Blackjack
Blackjack is Booster Skirata’s pet Anooba. He is thought to be the only friendly Anooba in existence and has mysteriously lost his large bottom tooth. He is unnaturally large, even for a Anooba. Booster's relationship with Blackjack is similar to that of the one between best friends or a pet owner and his beloved pet, perhaps even a father and son relationship. The two of them do seem to see each other as almost equals. And everyone seems to acknowledge that Blackjack is by far Booster's closest friend. At first, both keep their distance after Booster tackles blackjack down, but their mutual curiosity leads them to try and learn more about each other. Booster starts to observe Blackjack and learns many facts about Anoobas. Blackjack starts to trust Booster and even allows him to touch him, and eventually stays around him most of the time. The depth of their relationship is furthered when Booster heals Blackjack back to health after he injures himself in one of the hunting traps in the wilderness set by poachers. Appearance Blackjack is much larger than almost any other Anooba. He has grey-black fur covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches. Blackjack's eyes are a yellowish-green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in combat. Blackjack gets his name from the color of his fur. He has four extremely powerful legs that allow him to run at incredible speeds, while medium-long, tufted tails helped to counterbalance the body and help dissipate heat. Ability Blackjack proves himself to be a very strong able fighter, such as when he rushes to Booster's aid in his battle with a wild pack of Anooba’s, Blackjack quickly causes the larger pack to back down. Blackjack also shows himself superior in combat to most species. Relationships Booster and Blackjack share a nearly unrivaled bond of friendship with one another. Booster refers to Blackjack as his best friend often throughout his life, and even Annabeth refers to him as that. The two spend almost all of their time together in and out of combat. Blackjack sleeps in the house with Booster and follows him almost wherever he goes. None of the other companions are shown to have quite as much loyalty as Blackjack. He is protective, supporting, and caring towards his owner. Personality Blackjack is very intelligent and seems to have a dry sense of humor, similar to Booster's, which he may have picked up from Booster. He does not take kindly to being offended or anyone offending or endangering his human friend but is usually playful, docile, maybe even a little teasing when not threatened. He also shows a great curiosity, imitating Booster's actions and mannerisms when they initially encounter one another. Blackjack’s intelligence shows many times being able to understand Booster's words and commands as well as agree with some of what he says. It is shown that he has become aware of Booster's relationship with Annabeth, even seeming to briefly tease him about it. Blackjack actually can get display a bit of an attitude. He gives a wild Anooba an extremely snide look when it is challenging him to a fight. He clearly understands his own strength, and is not always humble about it. He is highly un-intimidated by most things and usually walks off with a sort of shoulder shrug and eye roll when not bothering to fight about it. He certainly displays an independent attitude when he walks with both Booster and Annabeth and ends up attacking almost anything in sight directly after Booster tells Annabeth that he is harmless. Blackjack does not seem to agree with Booster on that point. Blackjack also smacks two guards with his tail as he leaves his cell simply for the sake of taking off some steam. This attitude is usually hidden under his docile nature, but it comes out in comical ways from time to time. Category:Clan Skirata Category:Anooba Category:Pet